


there are no magical girls

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern - Fandom, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Community: capeandcowl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point unknown to us, a whole slew of power rings flooded through the porter and into the City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are no magical girls

At some point unknown to us, a whole slew of power rings flooded through the porter and into the City. No one knew why or how, they just sort of did and, anyway, by the time anyone noticed, it was too late. Heroes were prancing around in various shades of the rainbow and there was nothing anyone was really going to do about it. The nice lanterns were fine as they were and the not-so-nice ones... well.

If someone is shooting through the skies and spitting red, acidic fire at you, most normal people aren't going to be trying to pry his ring off his finger. They're going to be running away screaming. This is especially true when the someone is Guy Gardner and he is howling expletives in between attempts to spew bursts of acid at you.

Still, it's been said that love makes you dumb and in Kyle Rayner's case-- actually, even in his normal state of being, Kyle Rayner has been known as a 'special' child, the very derpiest of lanterns.

Adding a violet ring didn't help the state of things one bit.

So, while most people would have run away as fast as their legs could take them, Kyle took a moment to adjust his perky little tiara and then _sparkled_ determinedly, muttering under his breath.

"I can do this. Love conquers all!"

He floated out in front of Guy, arms spread wide and smile warm and inviting.

"Guy! I know you're in there! Stop tha-augh!"

Unfortunately for Kyle, a pure heart is rarely powerful enough to do much of anything outside of the land of children's television and Guy was completely unaffected by his partner's sparkly entrance. Instead of stopping, the Red Lantern bared his teeth and barrelled right by Kyle, aiming for some unknown wrongdoer.

"God, would it kill you to let me finish?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyle dove down parallel to Guy.

"Seriously, would you just- Geez!"

Guy batted Kyle away from himself, growling.

"Don't get me mad, Kyle. I've got shit t'do here and you're gettin' in my way!"

This was getting nowhere. The blush of love was starting to wear thin now, and Kyle was on the verge of losing his temper. Him! A Star Sapphire! His uniform was singed, his sparkles were dulling and, oh horror of horrors! His tiara. Was. Crooked.

"Okay, that's it. Screw pure hearted love. You want to play rough? Let's play rough."

He narrowed his eyes and zipped right into Guy's path.

"Kyle, you're really pissing me off he-eeeereholyfuck."

Smirking, Kyle shoved his hand a little farther down into Guy's pants.

"I'm sorry, what was that you were saying?"

Guy's mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"Yeah, I thought so. Now power down, idiot. I'm not kissing you if it means that my teeth are going to melt. No love is _that_ strong."

In the face of Kyle's rather persuasive actions, Guy's red aura flickered once, twice, then damped out completely.

"Good boy."

Kyle cupped Guy's cheek with his free hand and smiled. For about half a second, Guy looked unsure of the situation, but then he recognized the manic grin on Kyle's face (it was the same one Guy saw in the mirror every morning).

"Good boy, huh? Does that mean I get a reward?"

"I think so..."

When Kyle leaned in and pressed his lips to Guy's, violet energy exploded in a fairy-tale burst of glittering curlicues and glowing points of light. This had the effect of a) blinding all of the voyeurs watching the soap opera occurring overhead and b) teleporting the two lanterns back to Lantern Base to ~*~express their love~*~ in the most athletic possible way. They didn't surface again until the rings disappeared from the City.

(Needless to say, Salaak popped asprin for many, many days after The Incident.)


End file.
